


Stand Up

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: RusAme NSFW Drabbles [18]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred making ridiculous requests, Height Differences, Height Kink, M/M, Sex Standing Up, VK Drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #26: Pairing Order: RusAme / Prompt: Alfred has a height kink / Rating: M</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand Up

Alfred swooned and sighed, flopping over the meeting table as he looked at the handsomely tall nation knitting a new scarf at the other end. How had he not noticed before? The way Russia's wide shoulders sloped elegantly, the way his hips twisted just slightly when he walked, such confidence in those heavily silent strides. How his cold gaze towered over the rest of the world's bickering nations, his smile pulled thin and creepy across his beautiful, handsome face….

But by  _God,_  he was so tall!

Alfred remembered how bad it was with anyone else. Ever since he had sprouted into the 'fine young lad' England always praised him to be, nothing had been the same. Truthfully, he hated being the one everyone had to literally look up to. He hated it because as much as he liked helping those in need, it irked him to no end when someone looked up at him with those greedy eyes and asked him to do a favor just to be nice. He hated it!

But Russia, oh  _Russia…_  Even America had to look up just to see that wonderfully innocent yet murderous smile. Russia was just so mysterious, and Alfred couldn't help but want to jump into his lap and hang from that ever-hidden neck…!

So of course, the moment the meeting ended, America leapt from his seat and darted over to Ivan, the larger nation moving slowly to stash his yarn back into his bag. "Russia!" Alfred shouted proudly, ever the cock-sure nation everyone pretended to admire.

"Hmm?" Ivan purred as he looked over his shoulder, a bored and dead look in his eyes when his smile didn't quite reach them. Alfred gulped audibly as the nation rose from his chair, a full head and a half taller than the younger man, just the size of him making Alfred feel weak in the knees and hot in the groin. Ivan waited for an irritated moment when Alfred just stared at him for an extended period of time, and then sighed. "What is it, Amerika?"

"Oh," Alfred choked a bit, brought back to reality when his mind slipped into a beautiful fantasy of wondering how little Alfred would even need to bend over to take his big Russian cock into his mouth. He blushed and stepped back a little, suddenly shy when he realized just what he wanted to ask the older nation to do. "Uhm… C-could I talk to you for a minute? In private?"

Ivan raised a dainty and pale eyebrow, glancing at the other countries whose attention had been gathered by Alfred's strange behavior. He narrowed those lovely eyes, Alfred nearly swooning all over again as Ivan approached, cornering him until Alfred almost had to lean back to look up at his face. "Da… If we must."

"Great!" Alfred chirped, grabbing his hand in a rush of movement before pulling Ivan behind him, forcing the Russian superpower to follow behind his quick pace. Getting anxious, Alfred did what Americans do best: fill the silence with idle rambling. "I've been thinking about this for the whole meeting, I mean chatting with you and wow you actually said yes, I didn't think you'd actually say yes so I don't really know what I'm doing right now-"

They made it into the lavishly decorated hallways, Alfred's rambling grating on Ivan's patience. "-So anyway there was this big explosion and you were like so cool and you pulled out these giant kick-ass knitting needles and you were using them like swords and-"

"Amerika, please shut up," Ivan rolled his eyes, yanking his arm clear of Alfred's grasp as the nation gasped and blushed, falling silent. Russia scowled and glared down at him, bending slightly to be more intimidating. "Now. I believe you asked me here to speak? Get on with it then, Amerika, I am a busy man."

"Oh! Right! Yeah, no, sure, I totally got'cha!" Alfred yelped and trembled, getting all anxious and fidgety all over again. Ivan scowled, blinking slowly when Alfred suddenly grabbed onto the ends of his scarf and used them to lift himself up onto his toes. "J-just hold still, would'ja?"

"Amerik-!" Ivan didn't even finish before Alfred kissed him deeply and passionately, struggling to keep himself on his toes. Ivan staggered back, and soon the two nations toppled to the ground, Ivan pushing and shoving against Alfred as he clung to Russia and kissed him roughly. "What are you doing?!"

"G-giving you a kiss," Alfred whined desperately, wiggling and trying to rub his knee into Russia's crotch to little effect. Ivan gasped indignantly, shoving Alfred off and glaring. But, being the stubborn nation he was, America refused to let his handsome catch go so easily.

"What are you wanting from me?" Russia growled, clearly pissed off when America tried rolling back on top of him. "Stop that!"

"Oh come on, please!" Alfred begged, feeling hot and bothered and wanting more and he just reeeeaaaally wanted Ivan to pick him up and- "Carry me!"

The moment the words tumbled from his lips, Alfred knew they were a mistake. Russia glared at him and stood, kicking Alfred away when the other nation tried grabbing his leg. "You must be drunk, Amerika. Kissing me and then asking me such foolish things," he huffed, and then flinched at the teary look in Alfred's eyes.

"P-please, just a little bit, I want you to carry me… You're so tall and- and-"  _It makes me horny as hell, oh god!_

Russia scowled, obviously not very impressed. He looked down at Alfred from where he towered over the nation on the ground before sighing. Fitting his hands under Alfred's armpits, he lifted him easily into the air, and then tossed him over his shoulder as if he were kidnapping the nation. "You are like a child, Amerika… Be glad I enjoy children. Where are you wanting me to carry you to?"

"M-my room," Alfred blushed, having to strain and wiggle to look back at Ivan's face, having not expected to be slung over his obsession's shoulder. He licked his lips, wondering if maybe Russia could feel the hardness pressing against his chest, or even if maybe he was looking at his ass… It would make the next part so much easier on both of them!

* * *

"Ah-!" Alfred gasped when he was tossed onto the bed, sitting up on his elbows to watch Ivan unwind his scarf. The Russian nation stared down at him, pinning him to the mattress like a snake eyeing its prey. America gulped and trembled, scrambling back a ways when Ivan mounted the bed and forced his way between Alfred's legs. "Wh-what are you doing?!"

"This is what you were wanting, da?" Ivan smirked, grabbing Alfred's face and forcing them to kiss, Alfred shaking his head violently until Russia scowled and pulled back. Alfred took his chance to scramble away, curling up on the other side of the bed.

"N-no! I don't want it l-like  _that_!" he blushed madly, feeling like the child he never got to be yet always was treated as. Russia scowled at him for a moment, waiting for a real explanation. Alfred only glanced over his shoulder, obviously not expecting the awkward silence.

"Then how were you wanting it?" he grumbled, getting tired of the games when Alfred blushed and hid his face behind his hands. Russia sighed and stood, figuring maybe he could find someone else in the world to lay with and if not maybe he could finish his scarf.

"I want you tofuckmestandingup," Alfred blurted out in a rushed whisper, covering his face again the moment the words leapt free of his mouth. Ivan blinked, turning slowly.

"Come again?"

"I-I want you to… to fuck me, while you're- standing up," Alfred hesitated, before sitting up fully, face puffed out in a childishly innocent pout, his blue eyes watery at the admission and glistening with nervousness behind his glasses. Russia blinked slowly for a few long minutes before chuckling, highly amused by the proposition.

"Really? You are making many strange requests today, Amerika. Maybe you really are drunk?"

"No!" Alfred shouted before pouting even more, frowning and picking at the sheets, feeling gross and weird for having such vividly sexual fantasies about this… _this…!_

_This handsome and gorgeous and amazingly tall devil of a nation, oh God will he please just bend me over and fuck me hard, pleeeaaase?_

"Very well," Ivan laughed after a moment of silence, hopping off of the bed as Alfred gaped at him, shocked that Russia had… Russia had actually accepted?! "But I am not quite aroused yet… Be a good dorogoy and fix that, da?"

Instantly understanding what Ivan wanted him to do, Alfred nodded and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, Russia standing directly in front of him. Even sitting straight up, Ivan's cock hung right in front of his mouth, the perfect height for him to blow and suck. "Oh  _God_ ," Alfred breathed as he hungrily grabbed for Ivan, not wasting a single second before taking the organ in, suckling and working the warm flesh as Ivan's big hands wove through his hair.

"Mm, I always wondered just how big that mouth of yours was," Ivan taunted him, smirking all over as Alfred whined and pressed closer, deepthroating him to the best of his ability. He let Ivan slide his thick cock in and out of his mouth, looking up over the rims of his glasses with those watery blue eyes to see Ivan towering over him, still grinning and calm and…!

"Hnnng," he whined, sneaking a hand between his legs to pleasure himself when he thought Ivan wasn't looking. That, of course, earned him a smack across the cheek as Ivan pulled back from Alfred's warm and wet mouth, dragging his small pink tongue across smirking lips.

"Bad Amerika. Do you want me to treat you like a child, is that it? Am I your pseudo father, standing tall over you?"

"F-fuck that shit," Alfred pouted angrily, his arousal not quite dismissed but at the same time not quite forgotten. He grunted and turned around, using his best asset (he himself had to smirk at that) to implore Ivan to get on with it. "You sound just like England, don't say shit like that. C-come on, I want a dick in me now and yours is the closest so hurry the fuck up already!"

"So eager," Ivan teased, rolling his eyes. Hooking his thumbs into Alfred's blue jeans, he tugged them down in one swift movement, pleased to find Alfred had gone commando and hard. Hadn't the young nation said something about thinking of being fucked all meeting long…? "Are you always this eager?"

"Are you always this fucking slow?" Alfred growled right back, reaching behind himself to grip Ivan's hips and pull him closer. Russia chuckled when Alfred managed the awkward maneuver, his erect cock slipping through the thin crack between Alfred's rounded and caramel buns. "Most of the time I'm getting my ass pounded by now. Quit being a tease and fuck m _E!"_

Alfred screamed when Ivan roughly pushed inside of him, his sensitive inner walls feeling as if they had torn in the rough movement. "Fuck!" he shouted, biting the sheets underneath him to muffle his grunts of agony. "F-fuck…!"

"First you tell me I am too slow, and now you complain I am too quick?" Ivan chastised, nevertheless waiting for Alfred to recover and let go of the violently ripped sheets. The young nation glowered back at him, having half a mind to flip Russia off before realizing just how much taller he looked from this angle. He swooned.

"I-I don't care anymore. P-please, please just fuck me, o-oh!" he moaned louder this time, but his cry came from pleasure instead of pain, Ivan clapping a sharp thrust into his ass. Alfred panted and whined, awkwardly trying to shift back onto Ivan's dick when the nation pulled back for another thrust.

"Ah!" Alfred's shout echoed almost as much as the bed did when Ivan forced himself back inside, the old furniture banging against the wall. Alfred hummed down a groan, gritting his teeth and breathing roughly through his nose to quiet himself. "Y-yeah, like that, g-gimme more, oh fuck-!"

Ivan laughed at him, squaring off to the bed before shifting into a quicker, deeper and more liquidy tempo, Alfred's ass thoroughly fucked into the bed by the dominant nation. Russia pistoned into him like a well-oiled machine, using and abusing Alfred's body as he fucked the younger man into an oblivion of bliss and ecstasy, ramming right up against his prostrate on every smooth thrust of his body. "Is this what you wanted?" he purred into Alfred's ear, laying himself over Alfred's back as the nation whined and nodded hurriedly, eyes screwed tightly shut when Russia wove his fingers between Alfred's, holding his hand when Alfred couldn't keep his excited screams back anymore.

"There! Ri-ght there, oh god!" he nearly screeched when he came, Ivan grabbing his hair and yanking him off of the mattress. His back arched forcibly when he spilled his load all over the bed, subjugated and humiliated by the nation at his back, Ivan making him watch. "A-ahhh…!"

"Did you get off that easily?" Ivan purred, using his new angle to continue rutting into his new lover, Alfred's eyes rolling back as he twitched with overstimulation. "Am I really that arousing to you?"

"Y-yes," Alfred admitted, earning another wonderful thrust inside of his ass. He freely begged now that pleasure clouded his judgement, begged for Ivan to use his body for release, to use him and let him worship the older nation that towered so wonderfully over him. "Yes!"


End file.
